


Don't give alcohol to aliens

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena doesn't know it's Kara, SuperCorp, Supergirl is drunk and has no filter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Lena is surprised when a drunk Supergirl lands on her balcony late one night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a fic a while ago with drunk!kara turning up at Lena’s office but I thought I’d have a go at writing a drunk!supergirl one this time instead.

Lena rubs her eyes before she checks the time and groans, it’s almost midnight and she has to be back at work at 6am. With a tired sigh, she begins to gather her things when a loud noise outside her window startles her.

Heart beating a little faster, Lena glances behind her and relaxes instantly when she sees Supergirl, even if her landing was less graceful than usual judging by the dent that’s now in the rail.

The moment they make eye contact, Supergirl’s entire face lights up and Lena is taken back by how happy she seems to see her. Supergirl stumbles as she makes her way to the balcony door which Lena always leaves unlocked now incase Supergirl decides to stop by. Lena runs her eyes over Supergirl as she steps into her office and Lena can tell something is wrong, but before she can ask, Supergirl is already speaking.

“Lena,” Supergirl says, the name slurred slightly, and Lena’s eyes widen because one, it’s clear that Supergirl is decidedly less than sober, and two, she just called her Lena, “what’re you still doing at work?”

“Are you drunk?” Lena asks incredulously, she hadn’t even realised that that was possible.

Supergirl giggles, she actually giggles, “I am.”

Lena looks back at the balcony, at least that explains the dented rail, “you flew here?”

Supergirl looks sheepish as she nods, “but don’t tell anyone, I’m not meant to fly while drunk.”

Lena shakes her head, what is she meant to do now? Who do you call to collect a drunk superhero? The answer comes immediately, the agents she knows work with Supergirl but Lena can’t help but think about the friends that her alter ego may have. Is that who she got drunk with?

“I’m going to call Agent Danvers, ok? She’s probably wondering where you are.”

Supergirl’s eyes widen in panic, “no, don’t call her, she’ll be mad.” But as quick as the panic was there, it’s gone and Supergirl is grinning again, “besides, I came here to see you, Alex will only ruin our fun.”

Lena’s eyes widen, is Supergirl flirting with her? Wow this is not good. Lena grabs her phone and sends Alex a quick message, figures that Supergirl may try to stop her if she knows what she’s doing.

**Supergirl is drunk at my office if you’re looking for her. Lena.**

The reply is almost instant.

**Thank God, I’ll be there in 10.**

Lena retrieves a glass of water and makes the superhero drink it. She leads her over to the couch, knowing that it’s probably best to keep someone who is drunk and has superpowers in one spot to limit the amount of damage they can do. The loud crack when Supergirl sits on the couch tells Lena that she’s going to have to buy a new one in the morning.

“Join me,” Supergirl says as she pats the space beside her and Lena tentatively takes a seat beside her, worried both about the strength of the now broken couch and the excited look in the superheroes eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Lena finally asks, realising she hadn’t asked that question yet.

“I came to see you, of course,” Supergirl says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Me?”

Supergirl nods enthusiastically, “I was drinking at a bar, trying to forget about everything for a night but then you popped into my mind and I didn’t want to forget you so I came for a visit.”

Lena’s eyes widen, she didn’t realise she was more than just a passing thought for Supergirl.

“And I was right to come, because you’re even more beautiful than I remember. Or are you just getting more and more beautiful each time I see you? Anyway, I don’t know but the point is that you’re beautiful.”

If Lena was surprised before, she’s beyond words now.

“And I’d really like to kiss you now, if that’s ok?” Supergirl is already leaning in as the words register in Lena’s mind and she quickly puts her hand out to stop Supergirl’s advances, her fingers pressing against the strong material of the emblem on Supergirl’s chest.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think that’s the best idea.” And it’s not just because the superhero is drunk.

Supergirl’s crestfallen face as she moves away has Lena quickly talking, wanting to explain, “it’s not you, you’re great and I’m entirely flattered by the interest but I already have feelings for someone else.”

“Oh.” Her eyes flit away and Lena hates making Supergirl feel like this since it seems that Supergirl genuinely really likes her.

Lena’s not sure why she’s still talking but she feels the need to explain it more, “you know her, Kara Danvers, I’ve liked her since we met and I really don’t want to do anything to jeopardize anything potentially happening between her and I.”

Lena expected more sulking on Supergirl’s part, or at least acceptance that she has feeling’s for someone else, what she doesn’t expect is the way Supergirl’s whole face lights up at the news, her eyes shining and her smile wide, “you like Kara?”

Lena doesn’t know what else to do but nod, doesn’t know why her words are getting this sort of reaction.

“That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard!”

Lena can only watch on in confusion as Supergirl basically vibrates in her seat with excitement.

“You really like Kara? Like you have feelings for her? Like you want to date her and hold hands with her and cuddle with her and kiss her?”

Lena’s cheeks are bright red now but she nods again, can’t really deny it because that’s exactly what she wants.

Supergirl grins at her and Lena doesn’t know what that look in her eyes means but she’ll be forever grateful that that’s the moment there’s a knock at the door and Agent Danvers appears in the doorway.

Supergirl is off the couch in an instant, talking to the agent excitedly, “Alex, I tried to kiss her and she turned me down!”

Lena’s cheeks flush a dark red colour at Supergirl’s words and Alex sends her an apologetic look, “Thank you for your message, I’m so sorry about this, she really needs supervision when she’s been drinking, her filter vanishes completely.”

Lena goes to tell her it’s not a problem but Supergirl is speaking again, bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly as she looks at Alex, “but Alex, she turned me down because she likes Kara Danvers. Lena likes Kara, can you believe it? Isn’t that the best news ever?”

Alex’s mouth drops open as she looks between Lena and Supergirl, Lena’s embarrassment rising because it’s not just Supergirl that knows about her crush now, but also her crush’s sister.

“You like Kara?”

Lena can’t find the words and knows there’s no point in denying it so she just nods instead.

“See, I told you,” Supergirl says excitedly, looking between Alex and Lena, “isn’t that just the greatest thing you’ve ever heard? She likes Kara more than she likes Supergirl!”

Alex shoots Lena another apologetic look but she can’t help but notice the small smile that’s tugging at the agents lips, “again, I’m really sorry.” She turns to Supergirl, “come on, Supergirl, we need to get you home.”

“But I don’t want to leave Lena,” Supergirl whines and Lena is surprised again by how much Supergirl seems to like her, she hadn’t realised before. “She’s just so beautiful, I could spend all day looking at her, why do we have to leave?”

Alex shoots Supergirl a look Lena doesn’t understand while Lena can do nothing but stand in shocked embarrassment.

“Because you’re drunk and you’re going to say or do something you’ll regret tomorrow if we don’t leave now.”

“But Lena?” Supergirl asks and Lena’s not sure what the question in her voice means.

“Will be fine, you can see her tomorrow. Now let’s go.”

Supergirl steps up to Alex and Lena is relieved that it looks like she’s going to leave, she’s had enough embarrassment for one night but then Supergirl starts patting the pockets of Alex’s uniform. Lena now watches on with amusement as the agent tries to swat Supergirl’s hands away. She seems to find what she was looking for because she turns back to face Lena. Lena can hear the warning as Alex says Supergirl’s name but Supergirl ignores her as she walk back over to Lena.

Lena sees the glasses now in Supergirl’s hand as she slips them on her face and Lena’s about to question her when she sweeps her hair back into a ponytail. Lena gasps when she instantly recognises the woman in front of her because despite the red and blue uniform, there is no doubt in her mind that she’s now looking at Kara Danvers. How had she not seen this before?

“Kara?” Lena’s voice is just a whisper.

Kara grins, “surprise!”

Lena’s eyes flick over to see Alex watching them half with concern, half with amusement but Lena’s eyes don’t stray from Kara’s face for long as they immediately flash back to look at her. The grin that was there a moment ago is gone, replaced with a look that is so tender that it causes Lena’s breath to catch.

Lena’s mind goes back over their interactions over the past half hour and with the new knowledge that that was Kara the entire time, she can’t help the hope the blooms in her chest. Kara had tried to kiss her, Kara had called her beautiful, Kara had been excited to find out that Lena had feelings for her.

Lena can only stare as she sees Kara take a step closer, sees her hand moving up towards her before it gently settles on her cheek.

“Kara, you’re drunk,” Lena whispers, suddenly wishing that wasn’t the case because she desperately wants to kiss the woman who is looking at her so softly but she’s not going to let their first kiss be when Kara is drunk.

“I know,” Kara nods as her thumb gently strokes Lena’s cheek and Lena can’t help but lean into the contact, “but you have to promise me that you won’t let me forget this, that you’ll call me in the morning.”

Lena would promise her anything with the smile that Kara is giving her, with the tender look in her eyes, “I promise.”

Alex clears her throat behind them and Lena remembers they’re not alone, “you have to go.”

Kara pouts, “but I don’t wanna.”

Lena laughs, it’s amazing how drunk she seems for a moment, then sober, and now she’s back to drunk again, “I know but you have to. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kara’s still pouting but she nods, “fine.”

Lena can’t help herself now as she leans forward and places a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek. “Thank you for telling me,” she whispers, “goodnight Kara.”

“You ready to go?” Alex calls out from behind them.

Lena watches on in amusement as Kara steps back from her and skips over to where Alex is standing, “I am.”

“Thanks again,” Alex says to Lena as they makes her way over to the door, an arm through her sister’s just in case she tries anything.

“Goodnight,” Kara gives her a big wave and Lena can’t help but laugh as she lifts a hand to wave back.

As soon as they’re out the door, Lena leans back against her desk, the night’s events circling through her head as a smile stays fixed on her face. For one thing, Kara is an adorable drunk, two, she’s Supergirl and three, she has feelings for Lena! It’s almost unbelievable that this night is real, that she didn’t just imagine the last half hour. A quick glance at the bent railing tells her that Supergirl had indeed crashed into it and this wonderful night wasn’t all just a dream.

xxx

Lena’s sitting at her desk the next morning when she receives a text.

**Did last night really happen?**

Lena can’t help but grin and before Lena can second guess herself, she calls Kara, like she’d promised to.

Kara picks up after the first ring, “hello?”

Lena is grinning like an idiot but there’s no one around to see it so she doesn’t care. “Hi, how’re you feeling?”

“I feel fine, I don’t get hangovers. I am rather embarrassed though.”

“You’re lucky, they’re not fun.” Lena pauses, “how much do you remember from last night.”

“Most of it. I think we need to talk.”

Lena laughs, “I think we do, but how about we do that in person? Why don’t you come over to my apartment after work and I’ll cook us both dinner.”

“That sounds like a date.” Lena hears Kara’s breath catch and she knows she hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“It can be a date if you want it to be.”

Kara voice sounds much more relaxed when she replies, “I think I made my feelings perfectly clear about you last night.”

“And I made mine perfectly clear too.”

Lena can hear the grin in Kara’s voice, “it’s a date then.”

“I look forward to it.” There’s no way that this smile is going to leave Lena’s face for the rest of the day. Or ever. “Have you spoken to Alex this morning?”

Kara groans, “no, and I’m not looking forward to it. She’s going to be mad at me for getting drunk and spilling my secret. But I was going to tell you anyway so she can’t blame the alcohol for that part at least.”

“You were?”

“Of course, I was just looking for the right time and then I got drunk and it accidentally came out.”

“I’m glad you told me anyway.”

“So am I.” Kara pauses, “I’ll see you tonight?”

Yep, this smile isn’t going to be leaving Lena’s face any time soon, “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Potentially going to write a second chapter to this if I feel motivated enough.


End file.
